Split
by kaiba-queen
Summary: Harry Potter is a personna who everyone thinks they know. They don't. Right Harry' Yep Luke, that's just about it.SLASH HPDM, Don't like, Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Anyone who actually reads my stories will wonder why I am writing another story then I already have two, well now one to up-date? Well this plot bunny just hit me and I really want to write as i have made no previous forray's into the realm of HP fanfic's so I just kinda wrote it...laughs nervously

I hope you like this fic and I state now that all miastakes are my own as my beta reader is on holiday (spoilt wench) and all CONSTRUCTIVE reviews are welcome. Flames are not, but if recieved will be duley laughed at, and then deleted.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor ever will own the rights to this amazing series of books. I will say this once and only once, so don't complain in later chapters.

Thanks to - Atie who's story 'Dark side of the moon' originally inspried this mediocre fic.

With all that said and doen, read on Macduff!

Split

****

Prologue

_Harry Potter is a persona who everyone knows. They can tell you his personal history, his favourite hobby, his likes, his dislikes, love life etc. Or so they thought. You see they all believe that they know who we are. They have no idea right Harry?_

Yep, Luke, that's about right.

My name is Harry James Potter. I used to be the lost kid that my friends thought me to be, the pawn that Dumbledore viewed me as, and the golden hearted hero that everyone expected me to be. That's all changed. This summer I've been through a lot, more than anyone should have to suffer, and I couldn't cope. I tried what every angsty teenage kid resorts to, I tried to escape. It didn't work. In my life, everything important to me never does. I didn't quite understand why on Monday 31st August my life was spared. I do now. It's like this. I am the boy-who-lived, but more than that, I'm Voldemort's magical heir. That means that not only does my head know I have to face the psycho leader of the death-eaters, but my magic knows.

Most wizards view magic as an inanimate power, a still, untapped well residing inside of us that we simply use at will. That's not quite right. Magic is a living, conscious force that shapes itself to the needs of its caster. It's like love struck puppy almost, as in its thoroughly devoted to its master, so usually is all accommodating. Some of you may well ask why that means some people can cast some spell's better than others, well some people have more in-born magic in them, either that or there magic picks up new things faster, it really is a personal thing.

Back to the whole 'my magic knows' topic. I said magic normally does anything to please but, like me, my magic has a miniature hero-complex, so it saved me, not only from death but also from my suffering. How? You may ask. Basically it read my mind, and looked through all of my human knowledge and chose to help me by letting me share my load, and have someone to understand my needs, my moods, and my thoughts. No it did not create my true love, that role is already filled, but it did create-

_-Me. I am Luke Custos Evans, the other half of Harry's not-so-brilliant life. I was created by Harry's magic to look after and care for my dear 'partner', the saviour of the wizarding world. Me and Harry have come to an agreement of sorts. I mean, you can't exactly share a mind and body with someone without working out some arrangement. As it stands we take it in turns. The Weasel and Weaslette-_

Don't call them that! I know you don't like them, and I don't much either but still-

_Oh shut it Harry-kins, I loathe them, and you detest them, so Ron and precious miss granger shall be referred to by me, as what-so0ever takes my fancy._

Git.

_Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, I watch out for Harry, help out in tight spots and with the odd bit of homework, counsel him through depression (ah, don't you wish you had your own psycho analyst living in you head? You must be so jealous), and generally provide him with the unconditional best friend that he never had._

You put that so well.

_Really? Thanks 'Ri. Actually its kinda cool. We both are 'awake', so to speak, at the same time, so its lucky that we agree on most hings. Like eye-candy. Isn't that right Harry darling_

One day I will find a way to kill you. Would you just stop embarrassing me for once Luke? And why can't you say 'Harry'? You manage to say another two syllable word-which-we-know-so-well so what's wrong with mine? Are you just lazy?

_Yes, as a matter of fact._

School will be a nightmare with you around.

_Humph. How you think I feel? This is my first time at Hogwarts in the…mind. I am positively dreading meeting all your favourite people like the red-headed freak and his bitch-_

Luke!

_-the slimy git, and that conniving bastard of a headmaster of yours._

(Don't sound ecstatic on m account)

_I can honestly say that the only thing I am looking forward to is seeing the absolutely delicious creature who haunts both of our dreams._

I didn't know you could dream!

_Well their technically your dreams…_

**See you at Hogwarts!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of 'Split'. I want to say thankyou to two of the most amazing people on the planet – '**Ellejaytee**', and '**unforgivable curse caster**'. You both ROCK! I will endeavour to clear up any misunderstandings as we go along.

To any one who reviews after this chapter is posted, thankyou tons too.

A/N: THERE IS SLASH IN THIS STORY, AS IN BOY/BOY, if you don't like don't read. Also there will be some Ron, and/or Hermione bashing in this fic. Once again, you don't like, then don't read.

_italics_ is Luke

_italics_ is Harry when they talk mind-to-mind

Split Chapter 1

Back to Hogwarts

It was a cool, crisp morn which dawned on September 1st. Any who were seen in the streets wore copious amounts of clothing in a vain attempt to evade the biting chill which hung in the air. A steamy cloud coated the glass in front a pair of mis-matched eyes. One, a stunning emerald green, warm and forgiving, while the other flashed the dark green of malachite, foreboding as the icy depths of oblivion.

"Get away from that window Boy! I don't want my car contaminated more by you than is necessary!"

"Sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry's voice was distracted. Ordinarily Harry would have taken offence at the cruel cutting tone in his uncle's voice, but he was currently partaking in a lively debate with Luke.

_Why can't I talk to Ron like the git he is! You remember how he treated you during the tri-wizard tournament and I guarantee that he'll leave your over kind heart battered and bruised before the month is out!_

_Why are you always such a god-damned pessimist? I know your just looking out for me Luke, but please let me choose my friends for myself. If your proved right, **if, **your more than welcome to spit it in my face, but just go easy on them, okay? They're like family to me._

_You don't **need** their stupid friendship anymore, you've got me! I don't want your btichy friends to push me aside! In an ideal world you'd tell them, but Hermione would just do some scientific research on you, and Ron would accuse you of fame-hunting! How can I be okay when they just use you!_

_Luke just calm dow-_

The conversation was cut off by the growl of Vernon's voice ordering the boy-who-lived out of his posh Mercedes.

"Your sixteen now," The fat pig of a man rounded on him, "So we expect you take some responsibilities on to your pathetic shoulders." His voice was sickening, dripped in honeyed sarcasm. "As you are now an adult by your strange world's laws, we want to give you some independence, so we shall no longer open our door to any of your putrid kind. You're on your own now!" With that final spat remark, he took off in a cloud of dust leaving a stunned Harry. Sensing his other half's current confusion Luke smoothly took over, moving Harry's possessions in the direction of the platform.

_'Ri? You okay?_ Luke could sense a strong emotion coming from his 'partner', but couldn't work out what. So engrossed was he in struggles of our saviour, he missed the Weasley's friendly/sycophantic greeting and headed straight through the wall without a backward glance. Switching onto 'auto-pilot' Luke mechanically found the 'golden trio's' carriage stowed their luggage and sat down before retreating into his soul room.(i)

_'Ri? Ri, are you there?_ Luke stood outside a pale oak door, with a hand carved ebony handle. Briskly he opened it, and hurried into the room beyond. Inside he found Harry curled up in the corner of the room, on his bed, knee's to chest, head to knee's, arm's wrapped protectively around him. Moving forwards Luke enveloped his more innocent side in a brotherly hug filled with all the family love he had never received.

_Talk to me 'Ri, tell me what's wrong_. With a strangled cry Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Luke's neck and began to sob.

_I know that they hated me Luke, but they're my family! I thought that I might have been loved, even if only a little. I can't believe that they would just throw me out. I tried my whole life to please them, to make them proud of me, and now I'm just tossed aside like one of Dudley's old toys. What did I do wrong? Why couldn't they love me as their nephew? Why does all this shit always happen to ME!_

Luke held his l_ux _(ii) close murmuring comforting nothings in his ear.

_Don't worry 'Ri, I'll take care of you, you've got me, and I'll love you as a brother. Always. Were good on our own, right?_

With a tired smile Harry nodded, drying his tearstained cheeks on his sleeve.

_I should wait for Ron, and Hermione, if not I'll get an earful._

_Don't worry 'Ri, I'm here for you, semper (iii)_

Surfacing to the real world once more, Harry barely had time to take in his surroundings before an irate Ron and an 'I'm not amused' Hermione burst into 'their' carriage.

"What was that for mate?" Ron demanded heatedly, "Are we not good enough to talk to anymore?"

"What?" Harry was confused. He'd blanked them? When?

"Don't play innocent with me Harry Potter, why did you ignore us? We _are _your best friends."

Everything slowly clicked into place as Harry ran over what they were saying in his mind. _They must have spoken to me while Luke was in control. He probably wouldn't have recognised their voices while he was focusing on me._ Plastering an apologetic look on his face Harry turned to his 'friends'.

"Oh, I'm really sorry you guys, but Uncle Vernon shouted at me again, so I was a bit out of it. It won't happen again, I'm sorry." Ron got a smug look on his face, as the boy-who-lived grovelled to him, while Hermione just looked placated. In a dramatic change of subject, Hermione stowed her trunk and began grilling the boys on study habits for this, 'sixth year'._The N.E.W.T.S aren't until next year. I should start revising now?_ In response to this predicament Luke just laughed before sitting comfortably in his soul room to overhear the proceedings.

Upon reflection, the train journey was the most boring one to date. The food cart came round, but the usual appearance of Draco Malfoy and his cronies never occurred, much to Luke's irritation.

I_t is sooo unfair!_ he complained bitterly, _I wanted to actually meet this 'arch-nemesis' of ours and what happens? He doesn't show up. You'd have thought a Malfoy would be punctual if nought else, but no, I'm obviously not good enough for him._

Harry had to stuff a vast amount of Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans into his mouth to disguise his laughter at Luke's incessant whining.

Darkness swooped to swallow the lands of the living just as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. Hurriedly the occupants of booth twelve (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) scrambled into their robes before exiting the train to join the throng of students heading for the carriages. Piling into an empty one, Hermione and Ron started arguing about…something. Harry wasn't concentrating; his eyes were glued to the window, for he had just seen a pair of quicksilver eyes, obscured by locks of ivory hair.

_So,_ Luke murmured, intrigued _that's Draco Malfoy. Emendatus. _(iv)

_HP&DMHP&DM _

Hermione Granger was confused. It was not a common feeling and she disliked it intensely. The subject of her confusion sat opposite her, oblivious to her pointed stare, as he gazed dazedly out of the window. This ebony haired, soft hearted, polite boy was Harry Potter; a friend of her's for near six years. In previous years she could read him like a book, as he wore his heart on his sleeve, living on the extreme outside of his skin. Something had changed and she couldn't work out what. It was infuriating. Going over the events at the end of last year she came up with a solution, the death of Sirius Black. _ But I can't understand why? _She thought churlishly, _I mean, he hadn't even known the mutt that well, and a stupid prankster like him would hardly be missed._

She didn't understand why Harry didn't spend more time on his studies, _and_ on his friends. What was that whole thing at the station, what was that about? He had always waited for them before, and seemed generally relieved to see them. _Dumbledore was right about sending Harry to stay with those revolting relatives of his. Apart from this morning they have kept him under my thumb. _

She really idolised Dumbledore, he was a great political player, because, really, who, other than her, could see past that kind, old grandfather persona to see the real possibly slytherin side hidden deep within. _ If only I can keep Harry leaning on me my plans will work out perfectly._ On the subjects of plans…she looked over at Ron, who was devouring the remaining chocolate frogs. Honestly could he be any more nauseous? Still marrying Ron would get her the support of a strong light based wizarding family and Dumbledore. All she had to do was get Ron to a) ask her out and then b) propose. _With the Weasley's, and Dumbledore behind me, and Harry totally dependant getting into power will be almost too easy!_ With a contented sigh she turned back to the problem which is Harry Potter. Still she liked puzzles, and this one promised to keep her amused for quite some time.

_HP&DMHP&DM_

Liquid mithril eyes scanned the crowd of pupils as they filed into various carriages, laughing, chatting, and generally making far too much noise for our Slytherin's mind. He wanted to see but one thing, and he couldn't. The world was against him, he knew it. Still he was partially to blame. Annually on the Train journey the Ice prince of the Snakes would visit the golden god damned 'holy trinity' laugh at them, maybe fire a few hexes, but this year he just couldn't. He knew that if he saw that perfect haunted face then the insults just wouldn't come, and he couldn't show his hear tin public, it would just get smashed, and he couldn't handle that, even for him, he just couldn't.

With a depressed sigh he noticed Pansy hanging off of him. With a glare he shook her away, before seating himself in the corner of the carriage, staring longingly for that glimpse of ebony to both tear apart and heal his pounding heart.

End of another Chapter, How exciting!

Some explanations

(i) A soul room is a room in your mind designed to fit you. Harry's room is innocent, comfortable and comforting; he can spend time here, like in a day dream. Luke's room is stronger more dedicated to protecting Harry, so is warm to allow Harry peace there. They can travel into each other's soul rooms to talk 'face-to-face' in private.

(ii) Lux is Latin for 'light' and is one of the terms that shall be used to describe Harry

(iii)Semper is 'always' in Latin, and is a life-long promise between Harry and Luke.

(iv)Emendatus menas perfect, flawless.

A/N: A lot of Latin will be used in later chapters, so I advise to have your Latin dictionaries at the ready!

Please Review, it would really make my day !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey People! I will warn you now that there will be a very hectic up-date pattern for this fic, because I am writing it as we go along. I beg that you bear with me, and I should be up-dating every few days, but with the start of term on the horizon my plans may go awry.

Thanks to fifespice, unforgivable curse caster, May114, pansypothead, silverpen18, Ellejaytee, AngelikRebel and randomness. You guys are the greatest, and I hope that this chapter meets your standards. I there is anyhign that you don't like, or want me to change let me know so that I canloo into it.

Enjoy!

R&R, please?

Chapter 2 – The Great Hall

Part 1 - The Feast

No matter how many times Harry saw Hogwarts lit up in the evening dark, he would never get over his awe of such a magnificent sight. It seems that Luke couldn't either.

_Wow _Not bothering to hide his chuckle Harry obediently followed Ron, and Hermione towards the great Hall greeting each ghost respectively as they passed him. Whispers chased after him as he moved on, they always did. After all he **was** the boy-who-lived.

_You'd have thought they could wait a half hour before making up some new preposterous rumour about you, well us. Don't you just love being famous?. _Shaking his head at Luke's sarcasm our young hero passed through the doors, to be trapped by a pair of lustrous silver eyes. He couldn't move, couldn't' breathe.

_ Emendatus_

The moment was lost as a sharp elbow jabbed into Harry's side before he was pushed roughly to the floor. Luke snarled, taking control. The incensed boy flipped to his feet before advancing on his 'attacker', Pansy Parkinson. In one fluid movement he had gripped her by the throat and pinned her to a wall.

"Harry!" Came Hermione's startled voice, "What are you doing?"

Luke ignored her, intent on his prey. A deathly hush fell over the great hall, pupil's and teacher's alike. Luke didn't notice, if he had it might have saved a few tense moments later, but all he could think of was that this, this _thing _had hurt Harry. No-one would ever hurt Harry again, that's what he had promised, how dare she make him break that promise!

"Never hurt Harry again, or I swear by Merlin, Morgana, and Circe I will kill you, slowly and painfully. Do. You. Under-stand?" His voice was low and murderous. Pansy was quivering in fear. All she had wanted was for Draco to praise her for 'getting' Potter. And what did this idiot mean, don't hurt_ Harry_ again? He was Harry!

"Harry, let her go." Dumbledore's powerful voice pervaded the hate-filled fog surrounding Luke, dragging him back to reality.

"I'm not Harry, _sir._" Was all he said before hurling Pansy to the stone floor in front of the Slytherin table. No-one moved.

"What?" he sneered, "Can't clean up your own rubbish." With that he headed over to the Gryffindor table, where he sat down in his customary place, and acted as if nothing had happened.

_Luke? Luke, what are you doing! You can't attack a student!_

_'Ri, I'm here to protect you, and woe betides anyone who interferes with that._ With a disgruntled sigh Harry slipped back into control. He tried to remove Luke's smug grin from his face, but gave up. Why hide it when it was what he felt anyway?

"Mr. Potter! Explain yourself this instance!" With a start Harry looked up at into the expectant golden eyes of Professor McGonagall.

"Well, um…" _I'm gonna have to tell them Luke._

_If you must, you must. For the whole getting you in to trouble thing…I'm sorry._

_Thanks_

"Professor, can I talk to Professor Dumbledore and yourself, now?" The transfiguration teacher looked at him with trepidation. Beckoning him forward, and signalling for the headmaster to join them, she led them towards Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach Cluster" with McGonagall's sharp order, the gargoyle leapt aside revealing the all to familiar spiral staircase which Harry was frog marched up by his head of house. Moments later Dumbledore appeared, unfortunately followed by Snape.

"Mister Potter? Would you care to explain that display in the main hall?" Dumbledore's voice was layered with confusion, his customary eye twinkle but a dim memory.

"Well sir, I'd rather not say it in front of Professor Snape." He said frankly, glancing nervously at the Potions master.

"Come, come, Harry, you know I trust Professor Snape explicitly, I see no reason for you not to do the same."

"Well then I request that he does not use this information to further torment me in lessons." At that statement McGonagall gasped in outrage, Dumbledore became an unhealthy shade of purple, (Much like uncle Vernon, Harry surmised), and Severus Snape laughed. This brought the other teachers up short.

"Severus? Are you well?" shaking off his colleagues concern's he rounded on the fast shrinking boy.

"And what, Mister Potter, puts you in a position to dictate terms to me?"

_Harry, let me take over, I'll handle the slimy git._

_Alright, just don't do anything I might regret_ The smirk which quickly appeared on said 'frightened' boys face was completely unlike Harry, and to Snape's interest, very Slytherin.

"Me." An in-elegant eyebrow climbed beneath a layer of greasy hair.

"You?" The headmaster demanded, "And who are you?" Dumbledore drew his wand, quickly followed by his deputy. Severus held his ground, unafraid. After all you couldn't work for Voldemort all this time without some stupid-gryffindor-like courage. Harry's body swept into an aristocratic bow.

"I, am Luke Custos Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you I'm sure." His sarcasm was not lost on Harry's professors leaving McGonagall gasping at the rudeness of her previously polite student, Dumbledore resembling a plum, and Severus once more fighting hysterics.

"The boy-who-lived has multiple personalities?" Severus gasped out in-between chuckles. "This is rich, this is to rich." His merriment was cut short as he found himself pinned to a wall by invisible bonds an insufferably smug look adorning the boys face.

"I'd appreciate it if you refrained from even attempting to insult my 'Ri. I react rather badly to such things." He recalled the touch of wandless magic holding the greasy man up there, reinstating gravity with a crash.

"Mister Potter- I mean Mister Evans, I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour. I demand that you leave Harry this instance. You obviously some evil force, probably from he-who-must-not-be-named and you must free him. Harry? Harry can you hear me? Fight him, we will find a way to set you free!" McGonagall's voice had risen to shout, her voice desperate, and worried. She began to flick her wand, muttering incoherently in Latin. A blue light erupted from the end of her wand encasing Harry in a thin film. Luke snorted as it cracked away and fell.

"You incompetent fool." He snarled, "Do you think I would possess Harry? That I would hurt him? Deliver him to that maniac who you fear so badly. Do pay attention Minnie, I am no demon, no spiteful spirit imposing upon the hospitality of your young saviour. I am his friend, his comrade, a being created by his magic to protect him, comfort him, love him, as the family," he turned on Dumbledore, "that you let him have." Luke's face shifted. The harsh, forest, green transforming into dazzling, jade. His face became less haunted more innocent.

"I rather like him professors." Harry remarked blandly, "What's your opinion?"

The noise level in the great hall had returned full force since the departure of the senior staff, even the other teachers were deep in discussion over the recent events in the life of the golden gryffindor.

"Hey Draco, what do you think that was about?" Blaise Zabini said, turning to his best friend of eight years. A look of concentration adorned the god-like features of Hogwarts resident ice prince.

"I don't know Zabini, but whatever it is I look forward to future… developments." With that, Draco closed the subject by raising his goblet of pumpkin juice to his lips, buying himself a moment of peace from the unending queries about Potter's behaviour. One line struck a chord in Draco, "_I'm not Harry…"_ He didn't understand. How could Harry not be Harry? Was he being controlled? But then Draco remembered seeing him as he attacked Pansy. His eyes had changed. The moment before they had been mis-matched, one aquamarine and one emerald, then they had flashed. While towering over 'the pug' they had both been that darker, unforgiving shade. What's more, his personality seemed to completely distort. The golden boy was soft spoken, polite, never publicly rude to any one but Draco or his 'friends'. Was there more to Harry Potter than his cronies thought? Had the boy-who-lived changed that much over the summer? This was a subject for further consideration. One thing was certain, if he had found Harry interesting earlier, he had now discovered a new adjective for him.

Factiosus (i).

Harry trudged despondently towards gryffindor tower. Not even a whole day at Hogwarts and he was already in trouble!

_ I really am sorry Harry. Merlin I suck, I'm here to protect you and all I do is get you trouble. Man you had a bad deal with me. _Luke's voice was soft, filled with self-recrimination, and disgust at the thoughtlessness of his actions.

_Don't worry Luke, I'm not mad at you or anything, I just-_

"Harry James Potter, where on earth do you think you've been?" Hermione's sharp question disturbed Harry form his mental conversation.

"Um, hi guys-" He started, unsure of how to approach the subject.

"That was a bit out of order mate," Ron broke in, "Even if it was the Parkinson wench. Why d'you make a scene, first evening as well?"

"Quite. And what was that whole thing about, 'I'm not Harry', did you really think that Professor McGonagall would fall for that?" At the shake of her 'friends' head, she forced a look of worry onto her otherwise furious features. "Are you ill Harry?" she tried to sound innocently curious, but both Harry and Luke could see through it. She didn't give a damn, and they knew it.

"No Hermione, I'm fine, I…well I guess you could say that I over reacted. I was tense, you know, on edge from no fight with Dr- Malfoy," He tried to cover his stumble, but his bushy haired ex-best-friend's raised eyebrow was proof of her knowledge. Ron seemed as clueless as ever, so he ploughed on regardless. "So I countered disproportionately. I'm sorry, but I'm tired, and need some sleep-"

"Don't you try and throw me off with that. Where've you been? We've been worried sick about you, and then you show up here, _after _lights-out and expect to have to offer no explanation. Well, _your majesty_, you may consider rules to be beneath you, but if you ever want to aspire to the levels that Ron and I have achieved," She subconsciously buffed her prefect badge, with her future-boy-friend dutifully copying, "then you best get your act together!" Harry could feel his pulse rate rising as his anger grew, Luke didn't feel to happy either. What right did they have to yell at him? To give him hell when they wouldn't, couldn't understand. With a silent snarl he moved in the direction of the dormitories, only to find Hermione and Ron blocking the way.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." He ground out through clenched teeth. Luke was begging to be let out, to hurt them for being such gits, but Harry was seeing their true sides for once, and he wanted retribution for five years of false smiles, and broken promises. Hermione, stupidly, ignored the warning in his tone, and ranted on, oblivious to his clenched fists, and steely eyes. In a remarkable show of sense, Ron picked up on the danger signs and tried to stop her, but it was too late. With a muffled howl of fury Harry's now obedient magic threw the two prefects to the wall, rushing to do its master's bidding. With an impatient wave of his hand he silenced them.

"I said leave it Hermione. I've changed, and the person I am now is not your friend. I am that by the way, a person. I am not some bottomless well of money here to serve you _Weasel_, I'm not some political step-ladder _Granger_, I am Harry, and Luke. I have no need for back-stabbing traitors like yourselves. No I do not care that I will lose house points for threatening the pair of you, nor do I care about how damaging that could be in our chances for the house cup. I am through with the pair of you, so I suggest you stay out of my way. Besides Malfoy had it right first year, who in their right mind would associate with a _Mud-blood, _and a _blood traitor_?"

Two pairs of eyes watched Harry storm off into the boy's dorm, one blue, and one brown. An indignant gasp escaped from Hermione's pursed lips.

"How dare he!" she practically screeched. Ron tried to comfort his livid girl friend but to no avail. "Of all the pig-headed stubborn gits in this castle he is most definitely the worst. I mean," A true tear fell from her eye, "He called me a _mud-blood."_ This ignited Ron's rage at his friend.

"Yeah Herm'. What's his problem? He even accused me of money grubbing. I mean I wouldn't ask for it if he would just give it to me. Who give money to if not your best friend? He gives money to the twins, but what's wrong with me? He is more like that ferret than I ever imagined, he probably only made friends with us to get us in trouble." Ron's face burned red with anger, making his features indistinguishable from his red hair. Hermione turned her now over bright eyes towards her 'boyfriend'.

"You know what Ron? I have the perfect plan for revenge." Attempting, and failing to produce a cunning smirk, the 'cleverest' witch in the school sat down and opened a book. She'd read about something that would be perfect for Harry, something that would bring him crawling back on his knee's to them, begging for forgiveness. She'd give it of course; after all she needed him in the future, so it was good to have him somewhere accessible. _What went wrong with Dumbledore's scheme?_ She wondered curiously, _Harry seems completely out of control, and I'll bet that the one controlling him now his someone else, a new player in the game for the control of Harry Potter._

(i) Factiosus - this means 'intriguing'. I wanted to use fascinating, but I couldn't find it in the Latin dictionary which I piked of my sister. If anyone knows what fascinating is in Latin, please let me know so I can repost.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 The Great Hall

A/N: I apologise for the incredibly long wait for this chapter, but the first few weeks of lower sixth have been a nightmare. Honestly if I had any more homework, I'd never come up for air! As it is I'm starting to sdjust so ought to be up-dating ATLEAST once a week, so all reviews are especially welcome, as they provide a great feeling of satisfaction, and a much needed ego boost after a messed up physics test.

Part 2 – Breakfast

With green eyes wide and unblinking, Harry listened to the sounds of his dormitory. He knew it was time for breakfast, as Ron was scampering around like a headless chicken, searching for various books, ties, shoes, and more. He could also hear quite, sensible Neville. He was muttering something about an extra credit project for Sprout. In a vaguely reminiscent mood, Harry pondered that having had Neville as a best friend might have worked to his advantage.

_Earth to Harry. Hey 'Ri, has it occurred to you that **we** should head off to breakfast? I'm starved! _

_I know Luke, but I've been thinking._

_Ooh, scary. Thinking, as much as _you_ can, of what? If one might inquire._

_Well, I was playing out in my mind what would have happened if I'd accepted Dr-Malfoy's hand of friendship instead of Ron's. Would it all have been so different? Or would they have used me, and leave as I am now._Luke pondered this for a moment.

_I want to think about this 'Ri. Meeting in **my** soul room, at lunch. Don't be late…_

_As if I could be._

One very annoyed Malfoy was lurking outside the Main Hall. _Where is he dammit!_ For a whole half hour he had been waiting for…someone, and they still hadn't shown up. _ Why don't they hurry up, if they don't father's plans won't work. Not that I care if they do of course_, he reassured himself, _it's_ _just that life is so much easier if he pull's them off, he even smiles in public occasionally._ With an irritated smile he continued his pacing, cursing under his breath.

Just as he was about to up and leave he heard the sound of that irritating unrefined nasal laugh that dragged the only female member of 'the golden trio' to the bottom of Draco's 'who to associate with' list. _Honestly, you'd think she was a horse or something with a neigh like that…_ Still he was hardly complaining about it, as it implied that the object of his search was on the way. Melting back into the shadows he took it upon himself to listen to the approaching conversation.

"I don't get it Ron!" The mudblood didn't understand something? Draco rubbed his hands in glee. _Black mail material here I come._

"Me neither 'Mione, how dare he call you that, I mean, he's almost as bad as Malfoy!"

Who was this? Had Draco found a co-conspirator in his quest to ruin the day-to-day lives of the weasel and the soon to be Weaslette?

"Why has Harry changed so much? I just wish he'd let me try some spell's on him, I read a lot about demon extortion over the summer. Didn't Ginny's encounter with Riddle's Diary teach him anything? How could he be so thoughtless!"

Wait, were they talking about…? No way. No way in Hades. In the past the Red-headed freak had turned on the boy-who-lived frequently, but never Granger. _Merlin, you'd think she was in love with him the way she sticks by him, so naturally they can't be talking about Har-Potter. His name is Potter. _Draco was so busy correcting himself that he didn't notice that he lost the thread of the conversation as the pair of Gryffindor's entered the main hall. Nor did he hear the silent footsteps as someone crept up behind him.

"Lost are we?" Draco jumped as warm breath ghosted over his neck. _Shit. Who's behind me? I don't recognise the voice, what if? Morgana and Circe I'm in trouble!_ Attempting, and only partially succeeding, to keep his rising panic from his voice, Draco spoke.

"Who are you?" A slight waver betrayed him, and he cursed him self for it. A light chuckle from his mysterious assailant sent shivers of fear and delight down his spine. Merlin was that a perfect laugh. Unconsciously he stepped backwards, wanting once more to here that sweet sound, and feel that ghostly soft touch.

"Not lost?" His question was not ignored, he told himself, it was merely considered insignificant and therefore sophisticatedly put to one side. A Malfoy would settle for no less. "Well then. I would say you were…waiting for someone. Am I right?"

Unsure of what else to do, and distracted by the feather-light pressure on his neck he nodded. Another soft snicker resounded in the now empty corridor. "But my dear sir, who were you waiting for?" To his eternal shame, Draco nearly told him. Anything to here his voice, his laugh, his…touch again. His brain kicked in, breaking free from the emotion induced fog surrounding him. Bringing his Slytherin cunning to the for-front of his still not-quite-functioning mind he tried to gain the upper hand in the situation.

"Of what importance is that to you, s-?" A gentle, yet terrifying touch at his throat brought him up short. He couldn't be sure, but he'd bet the Malfoy fortune that it was a knife. His mouth went dry, his palms began to sweat, and despite his best effort he shook ever so slightly.

"Let's not get clever now, Mister Malfoy, the stakes are, I believe, slightly too high for your peace of mind. Just answer the question, if you would." The voice, which had previously been void of feeling now held an element of irritationand,_ amusement_. Dragging together the last of his dignity, and for fear of his life (so he thought) he answered.

"Harry Potter."

Luke had been bored, so Harry had given him 'control'. As they slowly made their way towards the great hall they heard voices. Luke felt his blood boil as Harry's 'best friends' conversation drifted back to them. A low growl emitted from locked lips, and only the soothing touch of Harry in his mind prevented a confrontation. Despite all his best efforts, Harry was still a nice person. He walked faster though, hoping to get in a parting jibe if nought else.

However, he was distracted by a well concealed, but still visible, blonde head. _What is he doing here?_ Harry perked up as he felt Luke's interest rise.

_Luke? What's going on?_ A slightly evil chuckle brought a smirk to Harry's face. Ever since he'd met Luke he'd learned that that laugh meant something he would enjoy a lot, but probably get in trouble for was about to happen. How could he not smirk?

_Panic not ickle 'Ri, I won't get you in trouble, just sit back and enjoy the show _With cat like grace (perfected after a summer of training) they advanced on the unsuspecting person.

"Lost are we?" He restrained a laugh as his 'prey' jumped. Really, to see the legendary prince of slytherin jump like a startled five year old _was_ hilarious. His game's voice betrayed him as he answered question with question. The fear in it physically hurt Luke, and his socius, but every good thing in life requires a sacrifice, and Luke was intrigued by the lurking antics of his 'arch-nemesis'.

"Not lost?" Brushing past the painful subject of panic, and terror, he continued with his detective work. Putting two and two together he proceeded with the interrogation. "Well then. I would say you were…waiting for someone. Am I right?" He watched the hesitant nod, delighting in the affect his warm breath had on his slytherin. Your _slytherin Luke? Lets not get ahead of ourselves_ Luke ignored his socius. If he wanted this slytherin to be his, by Merlin and Morgana he would have him. All he had to do was keep control of the situation and protect his identity.

He watched with growing amusement as the divine creature before him almost answered. But it was the almost that disturbed his admiration. So the slytherin Adonis was remembering his heritage, now that couldn't be allowed, or everything else fell through. Slipping a hand discreetly to the small of his back he withdrew his favourite dagger. It was engraved with the runes for dragon, silver, and power, and a carved dragon with quicksilver eyes adorned the hilt. No surprises who it reminded him of.

"Of what importance is that to you, s-?" He cut him off. A blade to one's throat disrupted most trains of thought. Another shard of ice pierced Luke's heart. Threatening Draco had not been the plan, but he needed answers, and if his newly conceived idea was to work, then Draco's co-operation was essential.

"Let's not get clever now, Mister Malfoy, the stakes are, I believe, slightly too high for your peace of mind. Just answer the question, if you would." He couldn't help but let a bit of both his amusement and his ire through into his voice. After all, it wasn't everyday that you had Draco Malfoy practically begging for mercy, but this was taking to long. There was a moment of silence. Luke waited, on tender-hooks. Draco's soft, velvety voice produced two…unexpected words.

"Harry Potter."

As he mentioned those words, Draco new that whoever was behind him now dominated the situation. Draco had nothing left to hide, and everything to lose, where as his attacker was invisible, so to speak, and had given nothing away. _What do I do? _He thought desperately, _ I have to get out of this some way, but how? _His frantic planning was pointless though as the owner of the knife spoke again.

"I think we should continue our chat somewhere else, don't you, Mister Malfoy? Breakfast ends soon and I'd hate to be interrupted." Draco felt his icy mask crumble. That had been his last hope, the idea that someone would get help when they left the great hall for lessons. He was doomed, he knew it.

A gasp escaped his lips as a body pressed up behind him. What was going on? Slowly, as if in some strange dance the stranger stepped backwards. One of his arms was now firmly around Draco's waist, and Draco couldn't help but notice how smooth, and well-muscled it was. With said arm, he was drawn back, following perfectly the steps of his captor. At length they reached an abandoned class room.

"After you, Mister Malfoy." The husky voice was right next to his ear. So close, that he could feel soft lips brush his skin. His shivers had nought to do with the temperature, as he opened the door, and made his way inside. He made out the sound of a locking charm, very advanced, being cast. _Perfect, I'm trapped with this lunatic._

What our Malfoy heir did not expect was to find another charm begin cast. This time one to bind his hands, and one to cover his eyes. He was about to panic when an unanticipated reassurance came.

"Don't worry, young sir, the binding's are their purely for my continued anonymity in this conversation of ours. I have, at the moment, no intention of harming you in any way shape or form. I hope that will put your mind at ease." Recovering his voice, Draco articulated his confusion, straining to make his voice, calm.

"Excuse me sir, but you have me completely bemused by your actions. If your intentions are not to harm me, then why did you threaten me with a knife? Why am I bound before you, yet have no knowledge of your person. I seek explanation, and would be most gratified if you supplied one." He was rather impressed by that. More by the fact that he could still construct a full sentence, than his voice didn't waver.

That warm golden chuckle echoed around the room. Relaxing into the sound a small part of Draco's brain decided that this might not be so bad after all. Still, if he was late for potions Snape would have his head.

"I apologise for making you late to class, but I believe that Severus Snape is your godfather, so if you explain matter I'm sure he'll understand. As to your points; One, I did not intend to draw my knife on you, but one must adapt to ones situation, still I apologise for the inconvenience; Two, I remain unseen by you, as it suits my purpose, and also, one believes that you would judge one by appearance, which I currently, cannot afford. Yet pure blood courtesy demands that I at least tell you my name, so I shall. I am Luke Evans, mister Malfoy, the socius of an acquaintance of yours, though I doubt you recognise the name."

_Evans, Evans, Evans. As he speaks of pureblood courtesy I assume he is pureblood, but the name means nothing. And what's a socius? _Draco's thoughts finally left the magic cords binding him, as the new problem infiltrated his senses. Determined to be civilised to someone who had, despite his ability not to, told him his name he attempted to strike up conversation.

"You spoke of conversation, Mister Evans-"

"Luke, if you please." Draco blinked. _This is so weird. First I'm practically forced into this abandoned room by an armed stranger, and now he's telling me to call him by his first name! Could this morning get any more confusing?_

"Luke then. What topic were topic's are you interested in discussing?" He kept in the subservient role, despite how it chaffed his pride, but he was in no rush for a re-introduction to that blade, whatever his cap- Luke said.

"I think, Mister Malfoy, we should cover some basics. For a start, your truthful opinions of some students here, we shall begin with Ron Weasley. I am lead to believe that there is a certain…enmity between your family and his." Draco laughed despite himself. True, he may be in a abandoned, unknown room, blindfolded, bound hand and foot, wand-less, and in the company of a complete stranger, (well not complete, Draco corrected himself, as I know is name. Luke), and yet he felt completely at ease. So at ease that he found himself answering, again.

"My opinion of the Weasel? Just that. I loathe his obvious, recurring inadequacies, his lack of good breeding, his near poverty, his obvious deficiency in many key areas, for example: brains, without his weaslette he would fail every subject, perhaps not DADA, but then Ha-Potter could probably out smart any teacher we've had so far, really the professors hired are simply deplorable." He stopped abruptly. Talk about letting his mouth run away from him. And had he almost said Harry? What in the seven circles of hell was wrong with him?

Luke over-looked the fact that Draco's had nearly said his, well Harry's name, but he could feel …something radiating from Harry's presence in his mind. Was his little socius happy, or what. _ Ah well,_ he thought to himself, _all in a day's work._

A/N: any idea's or input for future chapters are welcome, as the plotis far from finalised. Check ya later!


End file.
